philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
NET 25
'''DZEC-TV channel 25 is the flagship station of Philippine television network Net 25 is a UHF television station owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation. It's studios, transmitters and broadcast facilities are located at #25 Central Ave., New Era, Quezon City. It is on Channel 25 on terrestrial TV and is carried by major cable operators in the country led by SkyCable, Cablelink, Global Destiny Cable and Cignal Digital TV. NET 25 reaches TV audiences on the Eastern and Pacific coasts, United States, Alaska and Hawaii and the whole of Asia including Singapore, Japan, Hong Kong, Macau (in Portuguese), Taiwan, China as well asAustralia, New Zealand, the UK, Turkey, France, Spain, Italy, Greece, Germany, Monaco, Switzerland, Iceland, Denmark, Norway, Finland, Sweden and the entire continent of Europe. History The station was previously owned by ACWS-United Broadcasting Network (now owned by Manila Broadcasting Company that airs DZRH). Under the name UltraVision 25, the station started its broadcast operations on July 27, 1999. The first slogan was "The New Era of Television". On April 23, 2000 it was bought by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation and was officially launched in a multimedia exhibit dubbed "Destination: PLANET 25". In late April 2001, NET 25 was the only station airing live and detailed China,Thailand,Korea,USA coverage of the Pro-Estrada Rally (also known as EDSA III). That rally ended in a failed siege of the Malacañang Presidential Palace on May 1, 2001. Capable of 120 kilowatts of transmitter power (for a total of 7,896 kilowatts ERP), NET 25 boasts of the Philippines' first trilon TV tower that rises to 907 feet above sea level. A state-of-the-art JAMPRO 48-panel antenna and two 60 kW ACRODYNE transmitters complete the tower package. NET 25 also has studios and editing suites for in-house and post-productions. Digital television Net 25 with the help of GEMNET, had the first digital and full HD coverage of the 2010 Philippine elections via the ISDB-T system through their sister station's frequency, Channel 49. It also offered real-time election results from via datacasting. However, the coverage is only available in some areas in the Philippines.http://www.net-25.com/homepage_video_the%20nation%20decide.html Test digital broadcasts are still being done by the station by simulcasting their evening news program, Mata ng Agila through Channel 49. Slogans Programming With its initial partnership with TechTV, NET 25 has become a television station devoted to information technology. It carries programs like Fresh Gear, Extended Play, NET Café, Next Step, Computer Chronicle and Audio File. Its station-produced program Convergence is the consistent No. 1 IT show in the Philippines. NET 25 also shows religious programs of the Iglesia Ni Cristo, such as Ang Tamang Daan and Ang Mga Nagsialis sa Samahang Ang Dating Daan which rebukes and debates claims made towards the Iglesia ni Cristo by UNTV-37 TV programs Ang Dating Daan and Itanong Mo Kay Soriano hosted by Eliseo Soriano of the religious group Ang Dating Daan. NET 25 also features shows from DW-TV Germany. On November 2011, together with the change of slogan to "Dito na 'ko!" (I'm here!), NET 25 created two new departments, Integrated News and Public Service (headed by Arlyn dela Cruz) and Entertainment TV (headed by Elson Montalbo). Milestones Anak TV Seal The Southeast Foundation for Children's Television awarded NET 25's Ocean Girl a special citation called the ANAK TV Seal. It is an award of good housekeeping that is bestowed on TV programs deemed by the public as worthy of support by Filipino families and of patronage by education, business and religious sectors. Competing with the three largest TV networks, namely, ABS-CBN, TV5 and GMA with eight awards each, NET 25 was awarded with seven awards of the ANAK TV Seal in 2002. The winning TV shows are Zoboomafoo, Pilot Guides, Convergence, , Ocean Girl, The New Yankee Workshop and House Calls. Net-25 talents Local *Nikki Veron Cruz *Faye de Castro *Eunice Marino *Weng dela Fuente *Onin Miranda *Ely Saludar *Alma Angeles *Ka Totoy Talastas *Arlyn dela Cruz-Collantes *Elaine Fuentes *Gel Miranda *Janice de Belen *Gladys Reyes *Christopher Roxas *''CHInoyTV, and ''Tribe hosts Foreign *Mauro Ranallo *Andrea Kremer *Mike Goldberg From INC TV *Rachelle Acuna *Diane Triguero *Kathleen Guerrero *Matt Pareja *Precious Catindig *Edwil Zabala *Kim Samson *Olivia Naguit *Rene "Mr. Perferct" Panoncilo Net-25 programs Net 25 Stations Net 25 on Free TV Nationwide Net 25 on Cable TV -With 605 cable operators nationwide via the Intelsat 8 satellite. See also *Net 25 *Pinas FM 95.5 *GEM TV *DZEC References External links *Net-25 Official Website